


Can you not - A No It's Bucky Deleted Scene

by Candiieace



Series: No, It's Bucky [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candiieace/pseuds/Candiieace
Summary: Dates are difficult when your relationship is built up of 10+ years of 'hatred'





	Can you not - A No It's Bucky Deleted Scene

The door to Bucky’s apartment flew open and hit the wall with a loud bang before bouncing back, nearly hitting Bucky in the face. (Y/N) stormed into the apartment with Bucky trailing behind you, a small smirk on his face as he chased after his girlfriend.

“Stop being dramatic, (Y/N).” Bucky said, trying to not laugh at how you were acting. You would have thought that the fighting between these two would have stopped by now but it only really seemed to get worse. I guess that’s to be expected when your whole relationship is built up of years and years of teasing or pissing each other off.

You stormed into Bucky’s room and grabbed your tote bag, grabbing your clothes that were strewn across Bucky’s room and stuffing them into the bag as Bucky stood silently, watching.

“Are you done being dramatic?” Bucky said, a smile still on his face as he leans against the door frame.

“Eat a dick, Barnes.” You hiss, poking your tongue out at Bucky as you push past him. Not your best comeback but tonight had not gone as expected. Tonight was supposed to be date night. Bucky had the whole night planned but he couldn’t help but mess with you a bit. Old habits die hard.

Even though you were pissed at him for what he did tonight, Bucky still found you to be the most beautiful, funny thing he had ever seen. His eyes drop to your lips as you glare at him. Still annoyed at his actions that night.

But oh, how things can change in an instant. One minute you’re yelling at Bucky to stop being an annoying asshole and the next minute Bucky has your back against a wall, bag dropped and forgotten on the floor, your hands in his hair as his hands grip your waist as he kisses you, leaving you breathless as his kiss consumes you. You back arching slightly as he starts to nip and bite at your neck, his touch setting your skin ablaze with every brush of his lips.  Even though it’s been a month, he still can’t get over the fact he can finally kiss and touch you when he wants to. Of course, he still gets sick enjoyment out of driving you insane. You were an easy target.

He also thinks you kind of like it, that you like arguing with him or pissing him off with your stubbornness and your quick wit.

Bucky’s lips find yours again as he lifts you up, your legs winding around him as he stumbles over to the couch. Your hands quickly pulling and tugging at the buttons on his shirt the second your back hits the couch. The feel of your fingertips trailing up his stomach makes him shudder in pleasure. HE would never get sick of this feeling.

Tossing his shirt over the couch, he tugs the straps of your dress down, peppering your collarbone with kisses. You smelled so sweet. It was an addiction.

Neither of you hear the front door open, too caught up in the feel and taste of each other to notice Steve standing in the doorway, eyes bugging out of his head.

“CAN YOU TWO PLEASE NOT GET NAKED AND FUCK ON MY COUCH! YOU HAVE A BEDROOM!”  The two of you pull away and look over to see Steve standing in the doorway, face red as a beet as he covers his face with his hands.

How mortifying

Bucky’s face hides against your chest as you both start giggling, laughing harder as you hear Steve mutter about how he needs to bleach his brain to get that image out of there as he backs out of the door and closes it behind him.

Your laughter turns into a soft sigh as Bucky starts pressing kisses down your chest.

“Buck.” Your hands make it into Bucky’s hair and you tug slightly on his chestnut locks.

A hum escapes Bucky’s as he looks up at you. His blue eyes sparkling and that ever present cocky smirk on his face.

“I’m still mad at you for cheating at bowling.” You say as Bucky presses another kiss to your lips, leaving you wanting more.

“Let me make it up to you then.”


End file.
